Until I met you
by XStarxDustX
Summary: Kagome,No one wanted to know her. She had no friends, until she met Inuyasha, he changed her whole life. He gave her a second chance. And he gave her something else...Her first kiss.
1. Oddly met

A/N: Hey Im Sydney. This is my first fan fiction that i've written. It might take long to finnish because I have to type it all out but i'll try to be quick. Hope you like it! Oh yeah, pleaze R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha charactors or anything related to thatin this story except for the ones that I made up.

* * *

Kagome walked passed a few girls who started whispering and giggling. Even thought she didn't hear them, Kagome knew that they were talking about her. The new girl. The one that no one knew. _'Everywhere I go, people stare and laugh and whisper about me.' _Kagome thought. _'It'll wear off in a few days.'_ But Kagome was wrong. Even after a few months, no one would talk to her. And by grade 9, no one even knew she was alive. She was forbidden to talk to anyone, even the geeks. Somehow, everyone had to make fun of her. The grade 8ths that were coming into high school were taught by the older kids to taunt and make fun of her. Of course, Kagome just started to ignore all of them natrually. She just walked past those who whispered and talked about her. She never smiled or laughed. She never even wept. This made everyone think she didn't care if they made fun of her, but she did. Every night her dreams would taunt her too. Her mother, brother and grandfather tried to help but only made things worse. Kagome was soon known as "The Dream Girl" Because she seemed to always be in a dream or because everyone acted like she was a dream. No one was really allowed to talk to her, all you could ever do was to tease and taunt her. This was Kagome's life...

* * *

(A/N: Now this is when Kagome is in 10th Grade...)  
Inuyasha was about the same age as Kagome. He was popular, and he had a girlfriend named Kikiyo. He thought (As well as others) that "the dream girl" was just A myth. He had never seen her, he didn't know. Kagome never met him, she thought he was just a popular guy who liked to tease girls like her... 

Kagome was walking with her head to the ground, as she always did. She bumped into Inuyasha. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you." Inuyasha said not knowing who she was. "No one ever does." Kagome replied cooly. Kagome picked up her books and walked away. Inuyasha, feeling sort of offended, asked his best friend "Hey Miroku, who was that?" "Don't you know? That's "the dream girl". Haven't you ever heard of her?" Miroku answered. "Yeah but I thought she was just a Myth." Inuyasha said. "Well she sort of is, sort of." Miroku said looking at Sango, a cheerleader.  
"Oh." Inuyasha replied. But in his mind he was thinking, _'I want to meet her' _

_

* * *

_A/N: Did you like my first chapter? I thought it was pretty short thought.  
-;;; Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Pleaze R&R!  
-SYDNEY-> 


	2. Meeting Inu's friends

A/N: Heya everyone who's reading my fanfiction story thing! Hope you enjoyed my rather(VERY) Short chapter. (CHAPTER 1) this one will be longer...I think  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kikiyo or any other charactors I use in my fan fiction except the ones I make up.

* * *

_'Who was that guy?'_ Kagome wondered. _'Why did he talk to me? And he said sorry for crashing into me like that, that was the first time anyone has ever talked to me in school for 2 years.' _Kagome pat her cat and thought about what had happened. "How can anyone just talk to me like he did? Maybe I'm not so invisible as a thought I was." Kagome said. And for the first time in 3 years, Kagome smiled. A short smile, but a smile none the less. 

"Tomorrow, I'm going to find that girl and get to know her. She seems nice enough." Inuyasha said talking to himself. "Do you mean "the dream girl?" You can't just go up and talk to her!" Miroku replied. "Miroku's right, no mater how perverted he may be." Sango said. Sango was a grade 10 cheerleader. "Who says I can't be her friend?" Inuyasha replied looking at the clouds. "Everyone. Including me and Miroku." Sango said now thinking that Inuyasha was kind of wierd. "Hey Inu, Why do you want to know her anyways? She's the most unliked person in the school!" Miroku questioned. "Yea Inu, Why?" Sango asked after Miroku. "Well, I don't really know. I just do I guess." Inuyasha replied to Miroku and Sango's question. Inuyasha stared at the clouds, thinking about "The dream girl"

(A/N: So, that was with Kagome and then with Inuyasha. Now this is at school the next day...)  
Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kagome walking towards him. "Hey! Wait up!" He called. Kagome didn't stop. He ran to catch up with her. "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry again for crashing into you like that yesterday." Inuyasha said to the surprised yet shocked Kagome. "By the way, What you name? My name is Inuyasha." Kagome walked away from Inuyasha, as if she didn't want to talk to him. "Hey wait! I just want to get to know you!" Inuyasha said trying to get Kagome to talk to him. "My name is Kagome." Kagome replied coolly. "Why do you talk to me when no one else does?" Kagome questioned. "I don't know, I just want to I guess." Inuyasha replied. "Hey, Me and a few friends are going for a pizza after school, do you want to come?" Kagome didn't answer. "Well, I'll see you after school then!" Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha waved and ran off.

(After school...)  
Kagome walked into the pizza parlor and Inuyasha waved and told her to come over. Kagome walked over to find that the people there were the people that teased her everyday at school. Inuyasha was the first to talk. "Everyone, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Miroku, Sango and Kikiyo." Inuyasha said to everyone. "I know." Kagome said. "We've met, sort of." "Yea, Sort of." Sango said. "Oh." Inuyasha said. They had pizza while forcing small talk and then everyone started to leave. "I have to go home." Kagome said. "Ok then, bye Kag" Inuyasha replied.

"That boy, Inuyasha. He gave me a nickname. How odd." Kagome said to herself. "But tomorrow, everyone will start ignoring me again, right?"

"Well, you guys did a great job making Kagome feel like our friend." Inuyasha said to Miroku and Sango. "But we don't really want to be her friends" Miroku replied Inuyasha. "If you'd just get to know her, then you might want to!" Inuyasha said sort of angry. "Would you just give her a chance?" Miroku and Sango thought about it. They looked at eachother and said, "Alright. But just once." Sango said. "Thanks guys" Inuyasha replied

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like my 2nd chapter? The next chapter is going to be called "Getting to know Kags" I won't say anything else. Pleaze R&R! And I'm open for suggesions! see you later! 


	3. Getting to know Kags

A/N: Heya everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of my first Fanfiction! Anyways, thx to everyone that reviewed my story! I'll try and update every other day or so.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha charactors or any other related subjects. (But You already knew that...right?)

* * *

"Hey Kags! What's up?" Sango said to Kagome at school. Kagome was still getting used to the fact that she acually had friends and this sort of startled her. "Umm...nothing much i guess..." "Well, me and some few friends are going to go over to Inu's house, wanna come?" Sango asked all peppy and happy "We can, ya know, get to know eachother." "Sure." Kagome answered. "Well, I'll see you after school at Inu's house then!" Sango said waving. 

"What was that all about Sango?" Jewl, one of Sango's cheerleader friends said. "Were you just over there talking to that loser?" "She is not a loser ok Jewl? She's my friend and she's very nice. You should get to know her" Sango said, kind of getting mad. "What ever, meet you at Inu's house. I think you'll be feeling better then." Jewl said. Sango stared at Jewl in total shock and amazment.  
A/N: Jewl is sooooo mean! anyways,back to the story.

(At Inuyasha's house)  
Kagome rang the doorbell of the front of Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha opened the door. "Hey Kags! Come on in! Get to know everyone." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Inuyasha, making friends is not really my strong point." Kagome said "Well, uhh...come on." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha got Kagome to talk to Kikiyo, Jewl and Sango. They found out a lot of stuff about eachother. Like what colour they liked best and what was their favorite outfit. It was like they had knowed eachother forever. And everything was going great until this. "Hey we're going to go shopping tomorrow, wanna come with us Kagome?" Kikyo asked. "What? You do know who she is right! She's the dream girl!The girl with NO friends!Is everyone going nuts!" Jewl exclaimed. As soon as Kagome heard this, she cried for the first time in 23 years. "You know what Jewl? I may be a loser right now, but I can wear it off. But you, you will always be a jerk!" Kagome yelled so everyone could hear her. She ran out the door and all the way home.

A/N: I can't beleive that Jewl said that out loud to everyone! Well...acually, I can..I wrote it...;;;;;  
Kagome didn't come to school for the next two weeks. Someone had heard that she had traded schools. Someone heard that she ran away from home. Someone even heard that Kagome had killed herself. Everyone believed something else. But Inuyasha didn't know what he believed. _'I wonder what happened to her'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter was pretty short...I think. Anyways, I decided to leave you hanging and start another chapter later! Pleaze R&R! Thx!  
C ya later!  
-SYDNEY-> 


	4. Kikiyo's stolen love

Wondering where she had gone, Inuyasha went to find Kagome at her house. He found her sitting under an old cherry tree. _'Man she's really cute. How come I've never noticed that before?'_ Inuyasha thought. "Hey Kags." Inuyasha said. "Oh, hey Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "How come you weren't at school for the past few weeks?" Inuyasha asked. "My family's moving away in a few days. My Gandfather is really sick and needs the fresh air." Kagome replied. "I'm sorry that never got to be real friends." "I think we're more then that." Inuyasha said. And right there under the cherry tree, they kissed. Kikiyo say the whole thing from a distance. "YOU TWO-TIMER!" She yelled. But Inuyasha and Kagome didn't hear her. They were a little pre-occupied.

* * *

(5 years later)  
Kagome walked passed her old high school. She still remembered Inuyasha and her first kiss. Her Grandfather was fine now and her family had decided to buy their old house back. Kagome had lots of friends now. Inuyasha had turned her life around. Smiling, Kagome turned around and bumped into someone. "Sorry." Kagome said. "It's alright. I'm Sesshomaru." He answered. "Hi. I'm Kagome." Kagome said smiling. "Have we met before? You remind me of someone." "Well, maybe you've met my brother, Inuyasha? I don't know how I would remind anyone of him though." Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha? He still lives here? Where is he?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha's at home. How'd did you meet him?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to his house while Kagome told Sesshomaru how she had met Inuyasha.

(At Inuyasha's house)  
"Inuyasha! There's someone here to see you!" Sesshomaru called. "Who is it?" Inuyasha asked "It's someone. An old friend." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha apeared and said "Kagome? Is that you?" "Last time I checked, yeah." Kagome answered smiling. "When did you come back?" Inuyasha asked. "just two days ago." Kagome answered. "You've met my brother Sesshomaru right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yup." Kagome answered. Kagome and Inuyasha were silent. Just then, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha opened the door. "Sango? Whay are you here?" Inuyasha asked. "Pizza party, my house. ring a bell?" Sango asked. "Oh man I forgot! Hey can Kagome come?" Inuyasha asked. "Duh! what do you thin- wait a minute, Kagome's here? Where is she? When did she get back? Why didn't you tell me this?" Sango said in about 15 seconds. "Hey Sango." Kagome said laughing. "I got back 2 days ago. Inyasha didn't know I was back until just know and I'm right here." "Oh whatever. Come on, let's go." Sango said laughing.

(At Sango's house)  
"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Sango said. "Hey where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Sango whispered something in his ear and Miroku said "Really!" Kagome walked up. "Hey Miroku." Kagome said smiling. "Hey Kags!" Miroku said. Kagome was very surprised that everone remembered her. She had lots of fun. One reason, Jewl wasn't there. Another reason, Inuyasha was there.

* * *

A/N: Was that long enough? Was it any good? Well, the next chapter will be about Kagome and Inuyasha getting together after all those years and Kikiyo being really REALLY annoyed. I'm not sure what it will be called. 


	5. Kikiyo's burning hatred

A/N: Soooo, How'd you like my first 4 chapters? Thx all you wonderful reviewers! And a BIG thx to all you people who reviewed MORE then once! THX! Well I hope you're enjoying my FF! And I will make my chapters longer. I hope you like this chappy! Sory This chappy got mixed up with one of my other ff chapters...heh heh well ya...  
D/C: I don't own any of the inuyasha charactors k?

* * *

Kikiyou still remembered the day when she saw Inuyasha kissing Kagome. She still felt the hatred burning inside her. She couldn't bear the thought. If she ever met Kagome again, she would kill her.

"Bye everyone! C ya later!" Kagome said waving goodbye. This had been a great day for her and she went home smiling. She saw a girl she thought she knew standing in front of her house.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said to the girl. "Kagome! You still live here" Kikiyo asked. "Yeah. I moved back two days ago." Kagome replied. "I'm Kikiyo. Do you remember me?" Kikiyo asked. "Kikiyo! You still live here?"

Kagome and Kikiyo sat down on a bench and talked for what seemed like 15 minutes to them.(A/N: it was accually 1 or 2 hours) Kikiyo left knowing enough to kill Kagome.

Kikiyo walked home plotting. plotting her revenge on Kagome. She would find someone, someone capable of killing her. She would kill her!

The fire of Kikiyo's hatred for Kagome grew inside like a flame that never goes out. Kikiyo went to find someone that could kill Kagome. She would find Jewl.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, this is a little improved from the old version. Same idea different words. R&R Hope ya liked it! 


	6. Failed attemtps

A/N: Heya everyone! I hope you've liked my first five chapters! I know they have been a little short so I'll try and make my next few chapters extra long ok? Well, to all you reviewers, THX! R&R! Hope ya like this next chapter!

* * *

Kikiyo knew that if she was going to kill Kagome, she would have to kill her soon. She was only visiting and she would be leaving town in a few weeks. She hired someone who hated Kagome even more then she did, Jewl. A/N: Don't ask how she found her because I don't know. "Go into Kagome's house and use the knife to stab her as many times as you can." Kikiyo instructed. "Alright, I'm going to kill her for what she did to me." Jewl said "Oh, and what she did to you too." She quickly added. "You have to do this as quickly and quietly as possible. I was planning for Kagome to have a long and painful death, but this will do." Kikiyo said imagining the look on everyone's face when they found out that Kagome was DEAD! "We'll kill her, tonight."

Kagome was happy, joyful and whatever other words you can find for happy. She was glad she had found her old friends and especially glad that she had found Inuyasha. _'I'm glad that we moved. Now I can spend more time with all my friends. And Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought smiling. _'Everyday, my life keeps getting better and better.' _But as soon as she went to sleep, Jewl-who was waiting outside- came broke in and tip toed up the stairs into Kagome's room. Kagome was sleeping as soundly as ever and all Jewl had to do was stab Kagome a few times and climb out the window with the rope she had, but somehow, she couldn't. She just couldn't. Something was holding her back. Kikiyo, who was waiting out side for Jewl, thought that this was taking to long, so she went in as well. "What are you waiting for? Hurry and kill her!" Kikiyo whispered startling Jewl a bit. "I can't!" Jewl whispered back. "Why not?" Kikiyo asked. "I don't know." Jewl answered. Kikiyo decided right there and then that Jewl was not right for this job. She hated Kagome all right, but not so much that she would kill her. They both tip toed out of the house and Kikiyo started to look for the 'right' person to kill Kagome.

Kagome woke up to find a knife beside her bed. "What the-? How'd that get there?" She wondered. "Oh well." Kagome assumed that it was just a mistake and shrugged it off. At about 1:30 pm, Inuyasha went over to Kagome's house to invite her to go to the mall with Sango and Miroku. "Sure I'll come! Just wait, let me get my jacket." Kagome said when Inuyasha asked her. Kagome and Inuyasha found Miroku and Sango waiting for them in front of Kagome's car. "And what took you so long?" Sango asked. "It's only been about 2 or 4 minutes ya know." Inuyasha replied. "Well it's much longer when you're waiting with a guy like Miroku." Sango whispered to Kagome. "What are you giggling about?" Miroku asked "Oh nothing." Kagome and Sango replied. Kagome said that she would drive because she didn't trust Inuyasha or Miroku with her car. (A/N: Sango doesn't have her driver's license yet.) Sango turned the radio on.

_(Ooh)  
What you want  
(Ooh)  
Baby, I got  
(Ooh)  
What you need  
(Ooh)  
Do you know I got it?  
(Ooh)  
All I'm askin'  
(Ooh)  
Is for a little respect  
When you come home  
(Just a little bit)  
Hey baby  
(Just a little bit)  
When you get home  
(Just a little bit)  
Mister  
(Just a little bit)  
I ain't gonna do you wrong  
While you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (ooh)  
'Cause I don't wanna (ooh)  
All I'm askin' (ooh)  
Is for a little respect  
When you come home  
(Just a little bit)  
Baby  
(Just a little bit)  
When you get home  
(Just a little bit)  
Yeah  
(Just a little bit)  
I'm about to give you  
All of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my propers  
When you get home  
(Just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby  
(Just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home  
(Just a little bit)  
Yeah  
(Just a little bit)  
Ooh, your kisses (ooh)  
Sweeter than honey (ooh)  
And guess what? (ooh)  
So is my money (ooh)  
All I want you to do (ooh)  
For me  
Is give it to me  
When you get home  
(Re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby  
(Re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me  
(Respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now  
(Just a little bit)  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB  
Oh  
(Sock it to me, sock it to me  
Sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect  
(Sock it to me, sock it to me  
Sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe  
(Just a little bit)  
A little respect  
(Just a little bit)  
I get tired  
(Just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin'  
(Just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin'  
(Just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin'  
(Just a little bit)  
(Re, re, re, re)  
'Spect  
When you come home  
(Re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in  
(Respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone  
(Just a little bit)  
I got to have  
(Just a little bit)  
A little respect  
(Just a little bit)_

After about 1 or 2 more songs, they got to the Mall and they went shopping!

* * *

How'd ya like this chapter? Longer then the other chapters I think. The next chapter describes Sango Kagome Miroku and Inuyasha's time at the Mall. And what happens when Kikiyo finds them there. Well, 'till next time! C ya!  
D/C: I don't own "Respect" ByAretha Franklin. 


	7. Killing Kagome

A/N: Heya pplz! sry i didn't update for soooo long. I kept updating my other ff and not this one. sry! well anyways. thx for reviewing! hope ya like this chappy!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha charactors or anything related and all that junk.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were having lots of fun but Inuyasha and Miroku were just getting dragged into every shop they hated. They decided to leave soon because the Mall was closing in 2 hours.

"This was fun. We should do this more often." Kagome said walking past someone they all knew but not knowing it. Kikiyo saw Kagome walking past having fun. _'She will die, tonight!' _Kikiyo thought...

"See you later!" Kagome said to Sango as she dropped her off. They had already dropped Miroku off so now it was just Kagome and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Thank you so much." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Why are you saying thank you to me?" Inuyasha asked. "Because you changed my life. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today." Kagome replied. "Kagome," Inuyasha said as they got off thecar at Inuyasha's house. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed right there and then. "Inuyasha," Kagome said when they stopped kissing. "Yea Kagome." Inuyasha replied. "I love you." Kagome said. "I love you too." Inuyasha said as well. They fell into a deep kiss.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said. "goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha said kissing her lightly. Kagome got into the car and drove home. As she drove, she thought, _'I love Inuyasha. I love him.' _

_

* * *

_Kikiyo had found two people to kill Kagome. They didn't hate her, they just agreed to killing her. They snuck into Kagome's house. They had knives. They looked at Kagome in disgust. "Better do this quick." One of the men whispered. The other one nodded.

They took out their knives and stabbed Kagome a couple times. Blood was everywhere. They stabbed her directly in the heart making it burst with blood also. Kagome stopped breathing. She was dead.

The next day, Kagome was found dead in her bedroom. There were no handprints or fingerprints. It was a simple Kill and Run. All her friends were told ASAP. Inuyasha came right away. He was filled with misary. What would he do? How would he live without her?" And for the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt an emptyness inside of him. He knew that he needed her. He would find some way to bring her back.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: It's a sad ending isn't it. I almost cried writing the last paragraph of it. Well, this is not the end. There will be a sequal.(I know it will have a happy ending)It will be called "Back to Life" Look for it in a few days. hope you liked my story. R&R. Bye. 


End file.
